Terran Impulse scanner
The impulse scanner can detect every kind of fleet movement within a certain range. The Terran Impulse Scanner serves to keep an eye on fleet movements in the close vicinity of a particular planet. Depending on the level, hostile fleets on comets and uninhabited planets can be detected. With each upgrade of the Impulse Scanner, the scan radius increases by 1 field, the maximum range is 20 fields. The Impulse Scanner is ideally suited for keeping an eye on actions of other players on uninhabited planets and comets. Therefor, the Scanner permanently monitors uninhabited planets and comets. If non-allied fleets harvest a comet or if they are stationed on an uninhabited planet, a skull icon is being displayed on the galaxy map. With each upgrade of the Impulse Scanner, the scan radius increases by 1 field with a maximum range of 20 fields at level 20. Depending on the level non-allied fleets on comets or uninhabited planets can be detected. So you know which planets you should avoid or spy before you attack. The display of the symbols on the galaxy map is described in the "Status icons on the galaxy map". *How it works: With each upgrade, the scan radius in which hostile fleets on comets and uninhabited planets can be detected increases by 1 field / level. As the Impulse scanner can be upgraded up to level 20, the scan radius can be extended up to 20 fields. All hostile fleet stations on uninhabited planets located in this scan radius are displayed. |- |1 || 1850 || 1550 || 1600 || 1:06:40 || 30 || 2 |- |2 || 2257 || 1891 || 1952 || 1:30:20 || 38 || 2 |- |3 || 2753 || 2307 || 2381 || 1:59:14 || 48 || 3 |- |4 || 3359 || 2814 || 2905 || 2:34:49 || 59 || 3 |- |5 || 4098 || 3433 || 3544 || 3:18:57 || 72 || 4 |- |6 || 5000 || 4189 || 4324 || 4:14:04 || 89 || 5 |- |7 || 6100 || 5110 || 5275 || 5:23:12 || 108 || 6 |- |8 || 7442 || 6235 || 6436 || 6:50:18 || 131 || 7 |- |9 || 9079 || 7606 || 7852 || 8:40:23 || 159 || 9 |- |10 || 11076 || 9280 || 9579 || 10:59:53 || 193 || 10 |- |11 || 13513 || 11322 || 11687 || 13:57:04 || 234 || 12 |- |12 || 16486 || 13813 || 14258 || 17:42:26 || 284 || 15 |- |13 || 20113 || 16851 || 17395 || 22:29:31 || 344 || 18 |- |14 || 24538 || 20559 || 21222 || 28:35:35 || 417 || 21 |- |15 || 29937 || 25082 || 25891 || 36:22:45 || 506 || 26 |- |16 || 36523 || 30600 || 31587 || 46:19:19 || 615 || 31 |- |17 || 44558 || 37332 || 38536 || 59:01:32 || 747 || 37 |- |18 || 54361 || 45545 || 47015 || 75:15:46 || 907 || 44 |- |19 || 66320 || 55565 || 57358 || 96:01:22 || 1102 || 53 |- |20 || 80911 || 67790 || 69977 || 122:34:21 || 1341 || 64 |} Category:Terran Category:Buildings